


Forgiven

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [8]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Hospitals, Memory Loss, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue: Jimmy wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

Everything is foggy. His brain feels like someone squashed it with a rolling pin. He picks up a hand to touch his head. He feels rough material.

_What the hell…?_

He licks his lips. Why is his mouth so dry?

Slowly, slowly, he feels himself regain consciousness.

_Where am I? Jesus Christ, what about Seth?_

“I’m right here,” a voice says.

Jimmy tries to open his eyes, but his lids feel like they’re weighed down with bricks. He tries so hard to wake up. With monumental effort, his eyes open. There’s a bright white light blocking out the speakers face at first.

“Oh my god,” Seth says. “I need to call a nurse.”

“Wait!” Jimmy rasps. He clears his throat. “What's going on? What's happening”

Seth nervously looks towards the door, but decides talking with Jimmy for a few minutes can’t hurt. He sits back down next to Jimmy.

“Do you remember your accident? At all?”

Jimmy frowns.

“You mean when I jumped off the pier?”

Seth’s eyes widen.

“What? What pier? Jimmy, you were playing Slap Jack with those stupid giant hands. You got smacked pretty hard, and you tipped off your stool. You cracked your head pretty badly, and you’ve been here since.”

Jimmy’s breath catches in his throat.

“There was no pier?”

Seth’s brows furrow.

“I’m gonna go get a nurse now.”

“Where’s Nancy?”

Seth pauses in the doorway.

“She’s at home with the girls.”

Jimmy’s eyes fully open then, and he tries to sit up.

“ _Girls_? As in, the plural of the word _girl_?”

Seth smiles widely.

“While you were busy recovering from a coma, super-secret daughter number two was born.”

Seth leaves Jimmy dazed in the bed, hurrying off to find a nurse or doctor to help Jimmy.

_It was a reset. I get to start over. It’s different now. Everything is okay!_

Seth comes back in before a health care professional does. Apparently there’s a lot of charting and paper work involved with a concussed coma patient.

“How long have I been out?”

“Since October 4, 2014.”

“Jesus. What day is it today?”

“It’s January 14, 2015.”

“That's three months!”

Seth puts a gentling hand on Jimmy’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s gonna be alright. We’re all gonna take real good care of you, okay? We need to give America its sweetheart back.”

“Who took over for me?”

“Various SNL alumni have been taking turns with the help of Higgins and the Roots. I think Tina and Amy are tag teaming it this week.”

“God, this is insane. I’ve had the most vivid nightmares, and up until right now, I thought they were real. I thought everything that happened was real. I mean, this is terrible too, but at least in the real world I never—”

He stops suddenly, and Seth cocks his head to the side.

“Never what?”

“I did a lot of bad things to you.”

Seth nods.

“You did say my name a lot, that’s for sure. Nancy and Gloria told me I should come in because they thought my presence would wake you up or something…But whatever you think you did, you didn’t do. If that makes sense. You haven’t done so much as blinked your eyes since you knocked out.”

Jimmy sighs deeply in relief.

“So we’re okay? I’m okay?”

Seth is too polite to notice the tears forming in Jimmy's eyes. Seth holds his hands.

“Yeah, buddy. We’re both okay. We’re both gonna be okay.”

Jimmy smiles at Seth beatifically.

The nurse comes in, and Seth stands to leave.

“I’m gonna go call Nancy and Gloria for you. Let them know you’re awake.”

“Thank you, Seth Meyers.”

Seth walks out into the quiet hospital corridor and meanders over to the family room to make the calls.

So maybe he fudged the story a little bit. And maybe he’s only been unconscious since November 15 and not October 4. And maybe he already told Nancy and Gloria that that is what the story is going to be, as long as Jimmy gets some professional help.

Jimmy survived the jump, and he survived, well, whatever game Jimmy’s broken mind had put him through. But Jimmy could finally get the help he needed, and Seth was talking to someone too.

He smiles as he remembers the peaceful smile on Jimmy’s face when he said they were both going to be okay.

Funnily enough, Seth believes it.


End file.
